


Possession

by glacialphoenix



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Community: ff_land, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacialphoenix/pseuds/glacialphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how you bind a person to your will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Possession' at ff_land.

This is how you bind a person to your will.

Offer him his heart’s desire: to be rid of Cecil’s shadow, of his father’s legacy.

He is bitter, jealous, lonely... and so, vulnerable. Tell him that these feelings are not his fault, but Cecil’s: were it not for Cecil’s presence, he would not feel this way.

This is no lie; it is what he believes true.

Remind him of this, when he rebels: he chose this path. He owes you much. He is nothing without you.

Why, you do not think it will work?

It worked on you.


End file.
